


It Goes On and On and On and On

by yehwellwhatever



Category: American Idol RPF, The Anthemic
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly the longest sentences ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes On and On and On and On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/gifts).



**Tequila**  
The first time Andy drinks a tequila shot, his eyes turn inside out, but it all gets better when Neal places his lips against Andy's and the strength of the tequila is replaced by the sourness of the lemon.

**Mirror**  
Neal's body is the mirror of his memories, something David envies often; envies that he doesn't have the courage to do himself - he's lucky though, a lot of Neal's memories have now become his own.

**Tears**  
Dave cries a lot, practically the whole world knows that, yet he does everything in his power not to cry when he sees his and Archie's daughter for the first time (because you're supposed to be happy when your child is born, right?); it's a lost cause.

**iPod**  
Archie really wants an iPod for his eleventh birthday, but his dad thinks he can make do with the ancient Walkman; in fact, it's not until he gets through on Idol and everyone gets one that he can give up his Walkman - the first thing he does is fill it with Cook's pre-Idol albums.

**Driving**  
Archie always thought that his dad would be the one to teach him how to drive, but since uhhh... that situation, his dad refuses; that's why he's here with Cook, his palms sweating as he does his best not to crash Cook's new Lexus.

**Laughter**  
Neal loves Archie's laughter; loves the way he throws his head back and laughs, his face crinkling up; loves the way he laughs when he's nervous; the small "ha ha"'s he lets out when he's not sure if someone just told an inappropriate joke; loves the way he laughs right now, with Neal on top of him, doing his best to make sure both of them will need another shower - Neal loves it all.

**Guitar**  
Kris knew as soon as he'd agreed that he should've said no to Adam, because he might have the patient of a saint most of the time, but Adam did not; it's always the same though, he can never say no to Adam, never had, never would - he can just pray that Adam doesn't break his guitar, the one he had given Kris; the one with the initials KA carved into the back of the body.

**Feather**  
Adam likes feathers, it's obvious to anyone who's ever seen him on stage (or off for that matter); Kris on the other hand, Kris hates feathers, this doesn't explain why he's currently at a tattoo shop, his shirt of and getting feathers tattooed on his shoulder blade - well, other than the fact that he knows Adam will love it, and that's good enough for him.

**Winter**  
Adam doesn't like the winter - he isn't used to the weather - so when he and Kris goes to visit Cook and Archie in their new house in Utah for New Years Eve, he nearly freezes his ass off; but that's okay, because he's got Kris by his side to warm him up - (Kris doesn't even complain about Adam sneaking his freezing hands up under his wool sweater, making him jump from the shock).

**Crayon**  
When Kris comes home from tour, exhausted, the first thing he does is to slip on what seems like hundreds of crayons - the house is silent, but there's this feeling that tells him that he's not alone; and sure enough, when he goes up the stairs - trying his best to not make a sound - going down to the end of the corridor to Sam's bedroom he finds his son and husband curled up together on the Cars bed, (he can swear David's smile is larger than he's seen it in a long time).

**Sleepy**  
David wakes up slowly as the alarm on his phone buzzes under his pillow, and it's still pitch black in their bedroom; truth is he'd rather sleep (the tour is still making itself known deep in his bones) - but he's got a surprise for Andy, and really if he wants to be done before the other man notices he's gone, he'd better hurry up; it'll be worth it when he sees the look on Andy's face.

**Fairytale**  
David loves telling Joshua fairytales - loves it even more at times like this, when Neal joins in as well (even though he kind of hates it - says he tells all his stories through the songs he writes), with Josh between them in bed, his eyes big and blue and his mouth shaped into an O, expression changing at times as if he can't quite make up his mind about if what they're saying is true or all made up.

**Colors**  
There are two kinds of people; the ones who stare at Neal's tattoos and the ones who want to touch them - he's always hated the ones who want to touch them (he's gotten used to the staring); when Archie, with his big eyes and hesitant smile ask him though - compliments him even - he can't say no (knows that it's the start of something much more, he can feel it.)

**Chair**  
Andy is at his happiest in life at moments like this, sitting in a rocking chair and singing lullabies to his daughter - he's just glad that Archie is asleep in their bed and not around to hear it; he just knows that his husband would suggest he sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, instead.

**Queen**  
Just a few hours after they break up, Dave has to go up on stage and pretend as if nothing happened - that's what he's supposed to do, so that's what he'll do; he still can't help wondering if he is in the audience (hiding his broken heart with all smiles, no doubt) while he sings Show Must Go On - if anyone notices the tears in the corners of his eyes, they don't call him out on it.

**Petrol**  
Cook is just outside of LA on his way to Utah when he runs out of gas, of course it would happen now - when Archie had called him, sounding like he was crying his eyes out for a reason Cook was yet to find out; and when he digs for his phone in his pocket he realizes can't even call AAA because his phone is still on his bedside table, all he can hope for is that Archie will be okay until he gets there.


End file.
